


Lose a Parent, Gain a Family

by AlexDawn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dads Spirk, Grandad Spock Prime, Multi, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Protective Kirk, Protective Spock, Spock Prime didn't die, protective crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDawn/pseuds/AlexDawn
Summary: Alexandria grew up not knowing her father, she lost her mother at five, but she worked her way through it and is now at the end of her last year at Starfleet Academy, where she found love with someone who was as parent-less as her. When the walls she made for herself are pulled apart when with the somewhat unwanted help of Dr.McCoy, she finds him. How will she deal with having one of her CO be her Father and the other her girlfriends' Uncle being the other? How will our favorite crew deal with two protective CO's? What about the Ambassador and his crew that seems to be coming out of the woodwork?





	Lose a Parent, Gain a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic of any kind, so I dont know how this is going to go, so please comment me any ideas you have for making it better. Thank you!!!

Losing a parent is hard, I should know, being in the foster system for almost ten years after losing your mother at 5 years old and then

finding out that you were the result of a one-night-stand at 17 is almost worse.

Hi, my name is Alexandria Jameson, I’m 17, almost 18, I have long curly black hair and almond-shaped dark green eyes.

I am short for my age, only 5’4’’ and love vintage amine, comics and tv shows, the originals not the crappy remakes, I used to cosplay a lot of my favourite characters and read way too much. I’m a bit of a geek and I don’t have a lot of friends. I love science and space and am currently sitting in a Starfleet medical waiting room with my girlfriend and after I submitted my DNA so I can start my last training mission on the U.S.S Enterprise under Capt. James T. Kirk, all last year Starfleet Cadets have to give a sample of DNA so they can identify them if they need to, yes, I am a last year cadet I did my courses in three years instead of four, then this morning I got a message saying I had to wait here so here I am, I hope they hurry, I’ve been waiting for almost 45 minutes.

Oh! One last thing I’m quarter Vulcan, I have points to my ears and a green tinge to my skin but my eyebrows are human, I got bullied bad for that, I also don’t have the touch telepathy but I can tell thing about people that most can’t just by looking at them.

* * *

 

The door slides open and a brunet man walks in looking down at a tablet that I figure has my file on it, “Hello Cadet Jameson, I’m Dr Leonard McCoy, I’m going to-”.

I cut him off, “take another sample of my DNA” I said checking my nails.

“Yeah, how did you know, the message I sent didn’t say that?”.

“I’ve got my last training mission on the U.S.S. Enterprise, you’re the CMO, it was the only logical explanation to the message”, he at me with a strange expression, then he narrows his eyes at me.

“Well, anyway, let’s get this over with, first I’ll need you to take off your jacket and roll up your sleeve so I can take some blood”, he says while getting a blood extractor out of a draw and pulling a screen over.

I did as he told me and unbuttoned my red cadet jacket and took it off, then rolled up my sleeve. Dr McCoy stepped up to me and put the extractor on the skin, dark green blood filling the small vial at the end, twisting it off and placing it on the tray beside him.

“Now, Cadet Jameson, before I run your DNA and you don’t have to answer this but I need to know if both your parents are alive?”, He asks looking at my pointed ears with narrowed eyes.

I glared at him for behind my bangs before answering, “My mum died when I was five and all I know about my dad is that he’s at least partially Vulcan, he’s in Starfleet and was a cadet when he met my mother, he left before mum knew she was having me, he’s part of the reason I enlisted in Starfleet actually, if I can, I want to find him…”.

Dr McCoy looked surprised that I told him all of that to him, I just shrugged, looking down at my lap, “you’re not the first to ask and you won’t be the last”.

He kept looking for a few minutes before clearing his throat, “well, let’s do this”. The doctor turned toward the screen and dispensed my blood into the machine. It beeps a few times and an image of what I can only guess was my DNA came up on the screen, Dr McCoy then brought up another DNA profile and stared at the two, then at me and then back at the screen, this continued for about five minutes in silence.

Starting to feel a little uncomfortable, I cleared my throat, “Dr. McCoy, is everything ok? Is there something wrong with my DNA?”.

“Yes, no! I mean-” he stops himself and takes a deep breath, just as he was about to speak again there was a beep and a male voice over the intercom, “Bones, you called Spock about something to do with the cadet that is going to be on the Enterprise for the last part of her training, is she ok? Is there something wrong with her? Why didn’t you message me instead?”.

Dr. McCoy Looked panicked for a second before tapping away the second DNA profile, “Come in Jim, I’ve just finished running her DNA, I think there is something that the Green-blooded Hobgoblin might want to see…” The door slid open to reveal a blond-haired, blue-eyed man with a smile on his face, next to him walked a Vulcan man with the usual black hair and dark brown eyes, he was staring at me with a look of surprise and confusion for a moment then schooled it to be the typical neutral mask that Vulcans have, lastly was an older Vulcan man that looked a lot like the first but had a small smile on his face and waved a little when he spotted me.

“Hello, Cadet Jameson, I am Captain James T Kirk, this is my first officer Lieutenant Commander Spock and Ambassador Spock”. Comm. Spock jolted at the sound of his name and looked at the Captain.

“Ji- I mean Captain, I still do not understand why you insisted on coming with me and bringing the Ambassador along as well”, Capt. Kirk glanced at the Commander, his smile dimming to a small frown.

“Well Spock, she _is_ going to be on The Enterprise and I am going to be her CO, and the ambassador asked and I said he could come”, he glanced at me and sent me a small grin, “anyway, I wanted to say hi to Bones and she’s the one that is dominating Scotty’s engineering classes, Uhura’s Xeno Language classes and she’s the only woman in and at the top of my self-defence classes”, Capt. Kirk and Lt. Comm. Spock started to argue about why the captain came and soon Dr. McCoy joined in, calling Spock Pointy. The ambassador just stood next to the bed I was seated on with a strange expression on his face.

After about five minutes of being ignored by the three of them, I cleared my throat and raised my voice, “Can we forget about who did or didn’t come here and why? I personally just want to know why I had to have my DNA sample done again?”, they all turned to look at me, all speechless, Kirk funnily had a slight look of pride in his eyes.

“Well,” Dr. McCoy stepped up to the screen situated beside the bed, tapping a few buttons to bring up the other DNA strand and set it compare the for a match, “Miss Jameson, you told me that you never knew your father and that the only thing you know about him is that he is or was a member of Starfleet, correct?”.

I tilted my head slightly to one side, “yeah, but what does that have to do with you needing a new sample of my DN-’’, something click into place, “wait, no, Dr. McCoy don’t tell me its Commander Spock”.

“Hey, Bones could have meant me!”

“No offence Captain Kirk, but with my ears and blood colour, that would be a genetic impossibility” I explain with a slight sigh in my voice.

Just then the computer made a ding and Dr. McCoy turned to the screen, tapped on it a few time and then turned back to us with a large grin on his face the rest of the room, “Well, Spock, congratulations, it’s a girl!”

"What!" I yelled before everything went dark.


End file.
